


The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Little Dude John Watson

by CodeofAlliance21



Series: The Adventures of Shelock Holmes and Little Dude John Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom, john watson - Fandom
Genre: American John Watson, Aww Yeah;), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeofAlliance21/pseuds/CodeofAlliance21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case takes a wrong turn and John Watson is assumed dead; how will Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, cope with the lose? Or rather, how will he cope with finding him alive again and looking younger then ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Little Dude John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will be fun!:)

"Sherlock!!"

 

The scream was loud and it vibrated in an echo in the dark night. My insides twisted violently as I desperately tried to reach for him but only missed his hand by 3 inches.

 

"John!"

 

I saw his body fall. Fear in his eyes and his hand still reached out to me. I ordered my body to dive for him but couldn't if it would result in us both dying.

 

"JOHN!" I felt tears spring up from my eyes and saw him fall into the abyss.

 ------------------------------------------------

 A body free fell down the building, high up above with nothing to stop its momentum. Eventually, the eyes on the body closed, not daring to open his mouth. 'Oh God, Please, please let me live'. He thought 'Let me live and I swear I will be a better man then I was before.' He pleaded in his mind.

 

The body impacted a cold surface, but pain did not come. Eyes daringly opened, searching for the reason. He was blindfolded before he could see anything. All he did manage to see was the moon covered in the clouds and the starts twinkling about innocently. Even in the amount of chaos, the man managed to smile.

 

Then a loud thud to the back of his head, blacked him out, Not feeling the needle nor the voice on the man in who was the whole reason Sherlock and he were in this whole mess spoke quietly. "Well, that was much easier then I expected." The man huffed with a wicked grin on his face. "Lets go!~" He sang as he walked to a hidden car around the levee.

\----------------------------------------------

 "Sherlock." Lestrade found me looking down on where I had lost him. "Sherlock, are you hurt? Where is John?" Lestarde was looking for any sign of reaction, and he found it.

 

"He's gone." My voice cracked but I didn't care. Lestrade face ashen and he ran his fingers through his hair. Cursing under his breath. "He is gone." I repeated as if I was trying to convince myself on the matter. I didn't notice Lestrade's hand clasp down on my shoulder. I was guided down the stairs until I was at ground level. I saw a body getting on the stretcher. Covered and boarded into the back of the ambulance. I didn't have the strength to see John in that state. I couldn't bare it. I took in a sharp breath and composed myself. I'll give my report about the case to Lestrade before breaking.


End file.
